tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pelagius the Geek/Archive 1
Welcome Hello Pelagius the Geek, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skyrim: High King (ISRP) page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Psychomantis108 (talk) 21:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Land of the Elves I'm waiting for a reply... MetalForTheWin (talk) 19:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Waiting for a reply... MetalForTheWin (talk) 19:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Silver Hand Yeah, I'm still interested. I just posted a couple hours ago. I'll get to Torolf in a sec. RE: EE images If you are referring to the articles Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta, I suggest that you ask Alador, since those were his creations. My own images (which will be in-game pictures of Skyrim with sci-fi related mods) will be coming up eventually, once I got the time to finish writing Elder Effect lore. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 23:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Skyrim: Crisis boat shenanigans. Howdy. As an idea for the Skyrim: Crisis RP, wouldn't it be darn strange if someone used the event of Eryk falling off the ship as a distraction to, I don't know, steal some crates? Just thinking of a wost case scenario here. *wink* Moon Unit IV I like pie (talk) 03:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Co-GM Crisis? Although I would love to co-gm, you must remember (if I did tell you already) that I live in NZ so I am unlikely to be active when others are on. So yes I accept, but just keep that fact in mind... I like pie (talk) 02:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Co-GM Old Garon? Hey Pel. Considering i'm now 'Co-GM' of Skyrim: Crisis, ''I was wondering if I could extend the same offer to you for ''Decimation of Old Garon. ''This is mainly because of the situation of when I am able to be on, considering me living in NZ, so most people aren't posting when I'm on. Although you may have some problems GMing so that you don't break the cannon of my world (MY PRECIOUS...) it would be good if I had someone active when others are posting. I feel it would speed up the progression of this RP (which I fear will end up stuck and die if we don't actually get anywhere) and overall make the RP a better experience. If you do not except I will extend this offer to either Helios or Alador, but Alador seems to be pretty busy at the moment and Helios lives in NZ aswell so they aren't my first choices. And the fact that you asked me to be your Co-GM helped as well. I like pie (talk) 22:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey again! Thanks for accepting. Your powers will be pretty much unlimited, but try to make anything that happens fit with the lore I have already established. If you need some more info you can ask, but I also have posted three pages about each faction (Silla , Coro and Siloro) that may or may not be helpful. Thanks for the compliment but really i'm just making stuff up as I go along, the Barkeepers son falling for Alynia was all on the spur of the moment. Even if I am on most of the time i'm awake, I still can't be on when the otherside of the world is all of the time.Also, you forgot to sign your post using the signature button or four tilde keys (~) Thanks again I like pie (talk) 06:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I would like if you just, ya know, if i'm not on just give the others something to go with, so the RP can move a bit faster. I'll post the announcement to the RP now, so everyone will know. I like pie (talk) 01:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: AoI Hey Pelagius. There is a summary of the first RP here. Also, there is a timeline here, which you could read for lore-related stuff. That being said, we are coming close to wrapping up our second roleplay, and it would be very difficult to have a character join now (many others can certainly attest to this!). AoI is, I must admit, a very difficult roleplay to join in if you weren't there since the beginning (or at least very early). When I make the third roleplay, I'll send you the link. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Land of the Elves I'm waiting for a reply... MetalForTheWin (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Calvus: Tales of Taivas? Hey Pel I see that you added the catogory tag ''Tales of Taivas ''to Calvus. Was this a mistake? Because i'm not sure that Calvus is part of Taivas. Alynia is though, got confused maybe? I like pie (talk) 00:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I like pie (talk) 00:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Garon Sleeps... Let me guess. You have too many comitments at the moment? It's fine if thats the case or whatever. But 4 days without a reply of Garon, and no explanation. A little concerning. Waiting for your reply, but don't worry, take your time. It's cool. (no sarcasm, even though it kinda sounds like that) I like pie (talk) 05:29, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Phew! Thank you for not being offended by that ^, it was kinda rude now that I read it back again. Glad that your still here. I understand completely. I like pie (talk) 10:35, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants '''must' be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Re: Dragonguard I will (eventually) expand the SoT category, which is at the moment quite empty, but I haven't done much yet (mostly because I'm lazy). Yeah, I didn't really want to take part in the GAY tournament, even if it was based purely on popularity and not power. I'm sure someone else will take my place who is more excited about doing it. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Late Reply I kinda got caught up, still pretty early in the RP so yeah, but Gracchus has now asked a question Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 18:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Artses When is it needed? Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 01:05, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Age 3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:156694 You know what to do. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? I have something I'd like to talk about if you'd like to. If not it's fine. 16:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Azirath's age Hey Pelagius, I saw that you left Azirath's year of birth blank. Understandable, considering that he was born in the Fifth Era :P Anyway, assuming he wasn't born in the first 2 months of the year, I added in what his age would be. If you want, some RP advice: your character is old enough to remember Tamriel before it was industrialized. You remember a time of magic and clear blue skies. Not sure how this could affect your choices, just something to bear in mind. Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) See Age of Industry Timeline for the exact dates. Tamriel became industrialized in 5E 1262/6E 1. The Foyada Tong was founded in 5E 641. So, yes, it was around when he was born. Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Artsies Your requested image is finished and can now be found here: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragonstar_Alliance.png Happy hunting! Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 21:59, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Foyada Tong Never thought about it... let's make up some shit! :D Okay, how about this: the Foyada Tong began their rebellion through small things, like assassination and rioting. This got them recognition, nut never really helped them too much. After the events of 6E 183 left the Empire with a democratic Senate and the Resistance took to diplomatic efforts, the Tong took inspiration from this and set up a political party that campaigned for independence in a less violent way. Their efforts did not go without reward, as more Dunmer joined their cause. Eventually the monarchy could not ignore them, and realised that the will of an entire race could not be challenged, so allowed Morrowind to gain autonomy. The restrictions were that the Dunmer would still have to pay taxes to Samarkand, and also would need to join them in any wars. Emperor Maximus (talk) 13:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Island Murder Mystery Hey Pel, I saw your message on my talkpage, and unfortunately I have to tell you the same thing I told Lazarus and Xspawn concerning me joining new RP's. First off, I just want to say that it's awesome that you like my characters and how I play them out. It's very nice to hear that and it keeps me motivated to stay on the Sandbox and keep RPing. It's also very cool to RP with you on AoI, I must say. But as I was saying, I am in the middle of my exams right now and I can only find the time to post on one Rp at the moment. I had to drop out of Forgotten Archives in order to RP on AoI. My exams finish in a little more than one week, and until then I'll be unable to join another RP and post frequently. But don't get me wrong though - I'm not completely dismissing it. I've never done one of these RPs before and I'm curious how it's going to play out. I'd love to perhaps join your RP somewhere around christmas or before that, but until then I simply can't. I appreciate any updates or additional details you can provide. So far, it sounds interesting - even if you just started with the basics. --( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 21:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RP Topic Unfortunately you can't make an article solely for using it as a topic. If you want to link the Pelagian Legacy RPs with a topic you should use one of the canon's other pages, like The Dragonstar Alliance page for example. 14:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC)